Collide
by SugaSugashi
Summary: Bleach world ten years after the great war: what happened? Who lived? Who died? Who got together? An accomplished writer of our world crosses over into the world of Bleach; and with her arrival, a new saga begins. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and places belong to Kubo Tite. I merely add some of my salt and imagination, as well as some original characters.

Summary:

After the Great war that resulted in Aizen's defeat and escape, Soul Society is busy rebuilding itself, as well as tracking down Aizen and what's left of his minions; peace has resided for ten years with many things has changed and many things has remained the same. Renji has become a captain of the Ninth Division, but lost his left arm. Hitsugaya has grown into the form of a young man, and adopted the heavy drinking of his former vice-captain Matsumoto. Rukia has become the first shinigami to call the human world her home despite retaining her shinigami status. Kurosaki Ichigo is still working as a substitute shinigami, but also helping his father at the clinic—having graduated from pharmacy school.

Akiko Dominique Massaile is an accomplished writer and scholar who has worked for twenty years for her success. Then one night, when her life has finally turned perfect, and the fruit of her labor harvested, she crosses over into Bleach's world—meeting the shinigami of Soul Society who at first think that she is from the human world. Upon her arrival, Dominique is put under Kuchiki Byakuya's protection and observation, for the Commander thinks that this is more than just a coincidence. The mysterious arrival of Dominique starts another saga that will explore the lives of most Bleach characters after the Great War, as well as some of what has happened.

This is an epic about another Great War, about a bond between two characters—Dominique and Byakuya—who are from two different worlds, and about redemption and atonement. This is a novel born from Bleach.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Bleach characters and places belong to Kubo Tite. I merely add some of my own salt and imagination, as well as some other characters in it. This fic will pretty much include all the main characters, focusing more on the shinigami world than the human world. Please enjoy it and do not shy away from sharing your thoughts.

* * *

At of this moment, her life is perfect. She has a beautiful flat in the city, a nice cottage in the country, and many places to stay in travels. She is among the youngest professors at Oxford University to get tenure. She earns two Pulitzer Prizes—for a novel and a short story. And now, she is considered one of the best comparative literature scholars in the world, as well as a modern classic writer.

Dominique lives alone. She has been alone quite often for the last twenty-years—from first grade to her PhD to her profession; but it was worth it! Now she can enjoy the fruits of her labor. Now she can take a trip for the purpose of relaxation and idle fun, not of discovery and research. These are the thoughts that fill Dominique's mind when she stands on the stone bridge that night. The book party is long gone, but its sounds echo inside her heart. She wishes to reach out into darkness, and catch the currents glowing silver beneath her eyes. She should have been careful what she wishes for.

**Chapter 1: The Daughter of the Sky**

It is a rather quiet day in Seireitei; the meeting of the captains is going as usual; until a rapid stream of gongs tear the peaceful atmosphere, and the hurried running shook the whole structure from the ground. They all come outside, half out of curiosity, half out of responsibility.

There, in the middle of what had been a clear sky, is a typhoon of clouds. Lightnings surround it and spread out for at least three leagues across the blue, which—strangely—is not darkened, but hazed with a golden overcoat. It is petrifying, and beautiful at the same time. Everyone has thought so, watching the typhoon expanding and compressing.

Then a great thunder comes, and the typhoon tears itself apart, reveals an orb of light in which lies a woman in human garments. The orb dangles in the thin air for a moment before falling to the ground with the speed of a meteorite. The faster it falls, the thinner the orb becomes, until it completely vanishes, leaving the woman inside heading toward her death.

Kuchiki Byakuya is standing in the fifth balcony at that time; with a single glance from his commander, the Sixth division captain jumps into the open air, and breaks the woman's fall. She is a slender woman with average height. Her clothing resembles some human garments he uses for his missions in the material world. But how can a human enter this realm?

He descends and lays her on the wooden floor. A broken and elaborated hair clip clings itself to the mass of hair—in the deepest shade of brown—sprawling across the ground.

"She does not appear to be someone who has been through hardship. There are no roughness in her palm or any discolors on her skin." The Eighth Division captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, sends out his verdict. "The clothes she is wearing are similar to the clothing style of human in case of important events. Her arrival here might be voluntary."

"A human?" A man with long white hair widens his eyes in surprise.

The woman wakes up. First she opens her eyelids; her body remains motionless. It is the most bizarre color anyone has ever seen—a transparent gray under a blue sheen, and around the dark iris are tiny white sparks like lightnings surrounding a suction hole. Those eyes are the eyes of storms. The eyeballs dash around for a second longer for the spectators, then slowly she rises—supporting herself with one arm.

"What is your name?" The commander asked in Japanese.

Like a reflex, she answered. "Akiko Dominique Massaile."

"Too long."

"Dominique."

"That will do." The old man nods. With his subtle approval, Retsu Unohana comes to the woman's side, and starts to examine her.

"There appears to be no damage from the fall."

"Fall? Where?" Ceasing Unohana's last word, Dominique inquired.

"From the sky." The medical expert gently replies, not nearly expecting her patient to jump up from her sitting position.

"From the sky? No, I fell into a river! Did you not save me from drowning?" She touches her hair. _It's dry. _She touches her clothes. Looking back into the eyes that are staring at her, Dominique shudders. "I'm dry."

Unohana continues to examine the human. _Her pulse is faster than usual, but I guess it's understandable. _She is about to examine the throat when Dominique jerks backward—her eyes look like a wild animal's eyes. It has just registered in her head that they are conversing in Japanese.

"You...all of you...you are wearing Japanese garments. I...I'm in Japan?" _I was in Stockholm, how could I have gone to Japan? The sea...the sky... _"Arghhhh!!" Her head feels like it is going to explode. "It hurts!"

Retsu immediately reaches out—her palms glowing green. Pushing away the hair on Dominique's shoulder, she finds—just underneath the hairline of the back of her neck—a small and refined ancient character shimmering red as if it were just branded with hot iron. SAI.

"Unohana Taichou, what is it?" Catching the worried eyes of his senpai, Ukitake asks.

"There is a letter which has just appeared on her neck. Sai. —Then turn to her patient, she says—does it mean anything to you?"

"No." The letter is no longer burning. It has become just as faint as an old scar, and as small as a baby lily. "It does not hurt anymore."

The old commander eyes the young woman. _She does not fear us, but instantly trusts that we are telling her the truth. Either that she is really helpless and shocked, or that she is scheming something. In that case, I cannot just let her in the care of low level shinigamies._ His great brows come together._ The most convinient solution is to send her back to the human world. But...if she were telling the truth, then she was sent here for a reason. I should probably keep her here for a while._

After a brief contemplation, the old commander orders. "Miss Dominique, you will remain here until the trauma of your trip subsides. When you are completely recovered, we will send you back to where you came from."

"But where am I?" The shock is leaving her, and the logical and analytical mind is getting back to work. "Which part of Japan is this?" She asks doubtfully. She had lived in Japan for a year before, and she knows that this place—both familiar and surreal—is nowhere close to the physical world.

"This is not Japan. This is Soul Society. We are the realm that exit side by side with your physical world. This is the world of souls, not flesh."

"Wait. So this is the afterlife? There_ is_ an afterlife?" Without waiting for answer, she laughs. "Oh my gosh, so this is hell? I fell into the river, I must have sank to the bottom of it. And of course, I arrived at hell's sky."

Several shinigamies standing around are shaken with laughters. Ukitake softly informs her. "This is not hell, Dominique-san, but heaven. We are the shinigami, and we protect the souls dwelling here as well as regulate death and rebirth. You have come from the human world."

"Oh..." Dominique's brain has started on her next thesis._ Boy, it is going to be huge!_

"Miss Dominique, are you complying with my request?" The commander speaks.

"I see no harm in it." _This is great! _

"Splendid. Then you will pick one of our captains to be your chaplain." The commander moves his hand in a big circle, as to introduce all the possible candidates.

Dominique looks around. _That small and skinny girl in the back looks mean. Tsk, the teenager who stands next to her looks grumpy. They're just a bit more than children. Can they really protect me? _Trying not to reveal her comments with any facial expressions, Dominique moves on._ Well, this man answered me very politely, and he looks like a good person too. Uh oh, he coughs. Maybe I should be with someone healthy. _Beside her, Shunsui is having trouble with his left eye: an eyelash has fell into it. _What's with this guy who keeps winking at me? Pervert._ Looks Dominique around her shoulder.

_ A...giant fox. NO. _She moves on to the next person. _That huge guy with the ridiculous bells looks like he is a psycho killer. _ The sight of Kenpanchi sends shivers down her spine; and then she catches the sight of another captain standing apart from everyone else—his stare is constant and his body quiet. His face displays no emotion except a grim dignity that appears to have been polished and trained through many ceaseless seasons. _That man...he seems mature and quiet, but a bit snotty._ Dominique turns her eyes back to the woman in front of her, whose smile puts her heart at ease. "Would you be my chaplain?"

The woman nods without hesitation, but the old commander's voice roars again. "Unfortunately, Miss Dominique, Captain Unohana is in charge of our medical center. She is in great demand and cannot chaperon you."

"The reason why I am here is because of my trauma. If there is anyone who fits my needs, it would be Captain Unohana. I speak your language fluently, there is no need to watch over me like a baby." She argues.

"Well reasoned, Miss Dominique. Unfortunately, I am the one who is making the decision. Please pick another captain."

The steel tone signals to her that he is open to no more persuasion. Dominique sighs. She stands up and walks toward the silent figure. "I put myself in your care."

The man gives her the slightest of a glance, then nods—not to her—but to his commander. "I shall accept this responsibility you has given, Commander."

"Captain Kuchiki, I count on you." The old man walks away, dismissing everyone to their original duties. Dominique and her new chaplain stand alone now on the wooden square balcony. Without an introduction, her new chaplain starts walking.

"Follow me."

After a few steps, he realizes that there is no one following him. Irritated, Kuchiki Byakuya turns around to find his new guest in the exact spot before his order. "Do you understand what I said?" He asks.

"Yes. You told me to follow you. Only you did not tell me where." The storm eyes gleam.

"I'm walking you to my manor. You will stay and rest there until we send you back to the human world."

Satisfied with the answer, his new guest starts walking towards him.


	3. Chapter 2

Their walk is long and quiet. When they reach the exit gate of the offices, Dominique's legs feel like twigs ready to break. The man in front proceeds with a leisure pace, as if all those stairs and hallways mean nothing to him. He is about to pass the gate when she boldly grasps his sleeve.

"I cannot walk anymore. We need to rest a bit."

Giving her a sharp glance after tearing his sleeve out of her fingers, the man speaks. "I assume you are under the false impression that I am to be at your service at all time. The truth is, you are just another item on my list of duties. My time for you is limited, and there are many other tasks waiting for my counsel."

The man's scorn is insulting and persuasive enough to make her bite her lips and keep on following him. _He's criticizing my courtesy, what about his? 'You are just another item on my list of duties.' Arrogant priss! _

**Chapter 2: A Very Irritable Host**

They take a turn and pass the cherry blossom square when her legs decide to fail—becoming as stiff and motionless as rocks—and send her falling forward onto the stones path. Her chaperon finally stops.

"Look like you cannot walk any further. —he says matter-of-fact—I will call for a carriage then."

He turns and raises his hand. A black and purple butterfly descends upon his long fingers. The man whispers to the butterfly, and it flies away. Done sending his message, the man walks right pass her into the square—ignoring her raised arm. She drops her head for a second before using the bench on her side to raise herself up, chuckling.

This must have surprised him, for he turns his body slightly toward her direction. The pinkish petals are falling with the breezes.

"What amuses you?" He asks.

"You."

"How?"

Leaning back, Dominique proceeds with a smile on her face. "You hate this."

"I do not bear such feeling toward you."

"I did not say that you hate me. I said that you hate _this. _Chaperon duties. Since your commander ordered you, you accepted it; but the truth is that you detest doing this. So you decide to give me a miserable time."

"Such an intention on my part would be irrational and unfair. You did nothing wrong."

"No I did not. But as far as you concern, I am the one who will interfere with your life. It's certainly not rational or fair of you to torture me for something you yourself accepted willingly, something that was not even my idea. _Still_ you are rightfully upset."

He is facing her now; the grey eyes flicker at her words. For the first time, his face reveals a living and animated soul beneath. A faint amused expression passes over his marble features like a quick shadow. _Clever girl. _

"I understand what you are implying. Miss Dominique, I apologize for my rude behavior earlier."

"We've been walking for three hours nonstop, and this is the first time you have used my name. Is the criterion for you to address people by their names the level of their wits?"

"It would appear so, in this case."

She smiles. He turns his head to the left side as a carriage pulls up along the edge of the square. Kuchiki Byakuya offers her his hand.

"Thank you, but I can take care of myself."

_..._

Her host is talking to an old woman who appears to be his governess, leaving her standing in her satin gown. The air is rather chilly. Just when Dominique lets her eyes wander across the huge size of the manor, Kuchiki Byakuya speaks.

"This is Madame Maki. She will be showing you your room and instructing you on the lifestyle at my manor."

"Instructing me on the lifestyle at your manor? I thought this is just temporary."

He gives her a glare that immediately silences her protest. "Madame Maki, please answer any question Miss Dominique may have. I have to head back to work."

"Yes, Byakuya-sama."

He leaves without giving her a nod. _Arrogant jerk!_

"Byakuya-sama is very specific about his lifestyle, Miss Dominique. This request is not out of ill intention on his part." The old governess leads her through a maze of hallways.

"You mean he treats his guests as if they do not matter?"

"Being the headmaster of such a prestigious clan like the Kuchiki, among the great four noble clans in Soul Society, as well as a captain for one of the Thirteen Guardian Squads are very demanding jobs. Byakuya-sama hardly has time for himself. Please forgive his swiftness in greeting you."

_He has servants to do everything for him. What kind of excuse is that for his behavior? Work-related stress? _She keeps her mouth shut, realizing that Madame Maki has a great deal of loyalty to her master, and she does not wish to offend the kind woman.

"This will be your quarter, Miss Dominique."

The room is spacious with a beautiful silk painted screen next to a vanity table in the corner. There is a writing desk and also a shelf with a vintage clock and an elaborate Geisha figurine. A door stands at the opposite wall. A red robe hangs from the ceiling with a shell handle for pulling.

"That door opens to your bathhouse. Your bed will be prepared and cleaned everyday. The maids will be taking care of cleaning your room, preparing your bath, taking your preferences for food, etc. Just ring the bell if you need any service. "

"I don't need all these services. I'm just staying here for a short while before they send me back. There is no need to trouble your maids. I do not need my own bathhouse. A room this big and fancy will be a pain to clean. I can take a smaller one."

"But Miss Dominique, you are our guest. This is how we treat all our guests."

_Hm...I guess...things are different here than in my world. _

The governess continues, pointing her toward the yard in front of her room. "This is the Aiki courtyard—one of our most beautiful small courtyards."

"One of your most beautiful small courtyards?" She raises her eyes to look at the circular court yard with rising arches, curving bridges, shallow ponds, and many trees.

"The Kuchiki manor is divided into four mansions—each one functions like a separate manor with its own kitchens, facilities, courtyards, etc. The Kuch mansion also contains the ceremony hall, and it is where all the Kuchiki clan members stay. The Sen mansion is for the our eleven elders, as well as the people who are in the immediate family. The Ni mansion is for the servant staffs, the guards, the messengers. The Kan mansion is for Byakuya-sama, because you are his guest, we place you in the Kan."

"Wait. He has a whole mansion for himself?"

"It is only natural, Miss Dominique. Each mansion has eight big courtyards and four small ones, except for the Kan which has six big courtyards and a small private one for every guest room."

They walk for about twenty steps and come to a long rectangular courtyard which looks more like an exquisite garden. In the middle there is a dome with climbing orchids; inside it there is a seating place for chess, reading, relaxing, and even a fireplace. She can hear the singing of various birds and the trickling sound of a low scale waterfall. A beautifully crafted small river runs through the whole landscape. Along the pathway, arches rise like gleaming portals of another world. The embedded crystals reflect the sunlight, creating a sublime glow that seems inert.

"This is Karei. Our most beautiful courtyard. Where Byakuya-sama resides."

Dominique takes in the massive size of the courtyard, the long and equally beautiful buildings surrounding it._ All of this is for just one man? Excessive or abundance doesn't quite cover it. _Then she realizes that her quarter and his is less than a hallway apart.

"Um, Madame Maki. Why is my quarter so close to Byakuya-sama's?"

"Byakuya-sama told me that he is acting as your guardian. I put you in the quarter closest to his so your protection could be ensured."

"You...didn't have to do that." She almost wants to hate the old woman for being too thoughtful.

"Since you live next to Byakuya-sama, there is a few rules."

_I knew it. How troublesome!_

"Byakuya-sama does not like noise. So please refrain your voice and lighten your footstep. He also does not approve of having anyone entering this part of the Kan mansion without his knowledge. There would be no drinking, no party, no outdoor cooking, no music unless you are exceptionally good—the woman says, looking at Dominique, thinking that she has told a fine joke—He prefers not to be disturbed during his readings. In fact, he is not to be bothered unless it is absolutely necessary."

_Shocker! I knew that arrogant guy got to be anal about rules as well._ She starts to wish that she could be sent back tomorrow.

"There is a dining quarter in the Kan mansion, but you will be dining in Byakuya-sama's own dining quarter. It is next to the greeting quarter. Both will be left open during the day."

"I have to dine with him?"

"Usually the guests use the Kan's dinning room. Since you are our only guest and your quarter is right next to Byakuya-sama, we figure it would be of convenience for you to dine with him. But if you would like..."

"No, no, I do not want to give you more trouble. That's fine. I...I'll dine with him."

"Thank you, Miss Dominique. Now, we may proceed to change your clothes."

...

"Do I have to wear this?" She asks, trying to hold still while two maids are tucking in her kimono.

"This kimono is made of the finest silk, Miss Dominique. It is very beautiful and expensive." One of the maid speaks.

"I'm just not used to wear a kimono. Why can't I wear the hakama and the short kimono?"

"But that is a shinigami uniform, Miss Dominique. Even Byakuya-sama does not always wear that uniform." The maid sounds upset because of her indifference toward the kimono. "Beside, you look absolutely lovely in a kimono."

_I feel like a big sausage. _She kindly nods with a smile for the maid's sake. _Well, at least it's not a corset. _

"Dinner is served."

He has already been there when she arrives. As soon as she sits down, he gives her a sharp glance.

"It is not courteous to arrive late to dinner and keep your host waiting, Miss Dominique."

"I took a bit more time to fix my hair. I heard it is even a bigger discourtesy to meet your host with a messy hairdo."

He does not answer her response, but looks at her for a swift second longer before picking up his chopsticks. She does the same. _At least the food is...wow. _Dominique is one of the hardest people on earth to please when it comes to the art of cuisine. But everything on her plates were so exquisitely prepared she could not have any criticism. Looking at the man in front of her who is eating with absolute indifference, she frowns. _How could he eat these food and not even show the slightest satisfaction? _

Her annoyance with him is quickly washed away as she continues with her meal. Good food has always been a sure cure for foul moods, especially to Dominique. She has not noticed how intently her host is watching her. _She eats neatly and gracefully, which shows that she has been well educated. Her family probably is wealthy. She uses chopsticks well and does not seem to be surprised at our food, which means she must have been familiar with our culture, or something similar—was she trained to do these things? She could be a spy. But for whom? _He puts his chopsticks down. _She could have been lying about coming here accidentally. Is it Aizen who sent her? But why sent a human?_

As she finishes her meal and looks up, she finds a pair of grey eyes staring at her—sharp with suspicion. She places her rice bowl and chopsticks down, knowing what is to come at the end of dinner.

Kuchiki Byakuya asks—his tone threatening.

"Miss Dominique, I think now is the time for you to tell me about yourself, and how did you come here."


	4. Chapter 3

The night is cool; the moon is bright. There is no clouds to obstruct the silver light pouring on the wide roofs. Hitsugaya reaches for his bottle, only to realize that it is empty. He let out a sigh, then lays down against the cold bricks. He looks at the sky and remembers the firework years ago when they had all been here, celebrating his birthday. They were all happy and unaware of the turmoil right in front of them. Aizen.

_Tsk, damn it. _He throws the bottle to the moon. It dangles for a bit in space before dropping into the dark empty space of night. _Matsumoto, you dummy! Why did you cover for me?_

Ever since his vice lieutenant's death, Hitsugaya has grown his hair long. He no longer bears any resemblance to the young child before. His green eyes are narrowed and strict. His silver hair is spiky in front, but straight in the back—reaching his waist. People say it suits him, _like a dragon, _they comment. An ice dragon.

**Chapter 3: Broken**

_Tell him about me? What can I tell him? _Dominique sits dumbstruck—it never occurred to her that she would have to talk about herself. _Can he even comprehend my world? Can he comprehend the need for a job? The bills that need to be paid every month?_ She puts her rice bowl down.

"I am twenty-six years old. I teach and research Literature. I also write books."

"What about your family?"

"I'm an only child. Both my parents had passed away. I do not communicate with my relatives."

"What about your own family?"

"I live alone."

"It is usual for a human at twenty-six years old to have already married and had children."

"I'm very busy," she answers after an irritated pause.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I told you, I am very busy."

"What about friends?"

"I have colleagues, if that is what you mean," _stop looking at me like I am a freak. _

"It is unusual that a human can have no relationships at age twenty-six," he casually repeats.

"What about you then?" she snaps, "you seem to be at the right age as well. Where are your wife and kids?"

At her last statement, the stale grey of his eyes tightens into a color of sorrow—dark and intense sorrow; it makes her realize that she has just said something cruel.

"I'm sorry," she lowers her head.

Byakuya does not respond to her apology. He stares at her. No. Right through her. His iris do not reflect her image, but someone's else. At that moment, he appears so old, so lonely, so broken, as if he himself is a phantom.

"Please go back to your room."

As she passes through the open door, Dominique catches the last image of her host that night: sitting motionless while a table of all possible delicacies lies in front of him. She feels an urge to sit down beside him, be silent with him, and offer him what no one has offered her whenever the surge of loneliness overwhelms the happiness of having a perfect career. But she knows that she has no rights to comfort him, she is a stranger—who was imposed upon him. So she leaves, and walks back to her bedroom as the night draws on beneath a pearly moon.

. . . .

The next morning she wakes up to find the whole mansion already at work. _Did I oversleep? _Her worry is cut short as one of the maids enters the room with a tray of breakfast; on her left arm dangles a small package.

"Dominique-san, I bring you your breakfast. I have also prepared your kimono for the day."

_What? I have to wear a kimono again? _

"Byakuya-sama also asks for your presence as soon as you are finished with your morning preparation. He is to take you to the 49 Central today, and he appears to be rather impatient."

Dominique swallows her eggs. _Meeting him today would not be too awkward...would it? _She finishes the breakfast slowly, dragging out every minute available. Finally, glancing at her empty plates, Dominique groans and stands up to walk over to the bathhouse.

. . . .

"Dominique-san, your hair is the color of chocolate. It's sweet." The maid gently brushes through her tangled hair. She is about to give a response as the door slides open: her host is standing right outside.

"You have kept me waiting for over half an hour. What is taking so long?"

"Byakuya-sama, I was preparing Dominique-san's hair." The maid holds up the brassy mane.

"Leave it."

The young girl opens her mouth, but the glare of her master sends her voice into silence. Quietly she releases Dominique's hair and leaves the room. Byakuya enters the room and walks toward where his charge is kneeling.

"Don't get up," says her host as he kneels down behind her. He picks up the brush and begins to smooth out the messy hair. His movements are quick, resolute, yet gentle. In minutes, her messy bed-head is returned to its flowing, shiny state.

"A woman should pay attention to her hair. Your hair has a lovely color, you should not let it go to waste."

She nods at his words. His touch is strangely pleasant. It sends shudder throughout her body.

"Are you naturally this good with woman's hair?" she asks.

He pauses, then continues brushing. His voice carries a nostalgic tone. "I used to brush my wife's hair every morning."

"That's very nice of you. Where is she? I haven't seen her."

He pulls most of her hair into a tight bun—a bit _too _tight—and pins it with a mother of pearl, then stands up and gives her his hand. _Wait... _Catching her puzzled look, Byakuya grabs her arm and pulls her on her feet.

"It's time to go."

"But you still haven't answered my question."

His stare pierces into her eyes, his fingers dig into her arm as he replies. "She died seventy years ago."

She stays absolutely still, as if his pain somehow has immobilized her body. She cannot even lower her head to escape from his stare, which is filled with a powerful love, a violent longing, and an impenetrable despair. Her other hand somehow reaches toward his face. "_I used to brush my wife's hair every morning." _

He is so close to her. She can hear the beating of his heart and feel his warm breathing. She recalls the vast halls, the glorious gardens, the luxurious rooms. Everything is so beautiful, but so lonely.

"How dare you!" He slaps her hand away like a bug on his cheek.

"Remember your place." Her host declares before shoving the door aside, and clears out of the room.

His hand was as hard as metal. _How can someone's hand be so gentle the last minute manage to be so violent the next? _Dominique turns her head to the long oval mirror in the back: her long hair in a simple but lovely bun. _After seventy years of not brushing a woman's hair, he's still this good. _She smiles ironically, thinking of love as it is in her world—a fickle thing that stays only for convenience. Realizing that she has been delaying enough, Dominique puts on the slippers and steps outside where her host is waiting. His face is expressionless as he tells her to follow him.

As they walk toward the main entrance, something dawns on her. The man beside her looks like he is around his late twenties, and yet he lost his wife seventy years ago. Something does not add up. Either that he lied, or that he is not human.

"Um...excuse me, may I ask you something?"

"If it's relevant." He retorts.

His temper and ill manners get on her nerves. _Aristocrats are all the same, whichever country they're in. I'm guessing this place does not employ a democratic government. _Judging from his attitude, she deduces that he would not give her much information on her inquiries. Moreover, he is her guardian. Like it or not, she is dependent on him. _It's better if I do not get onto his bad side. _

"Nothing. My question was not relevant."

The captain gives his ward a strict glance, as if to scold her for stopping him, then continues moving. Dominique catches the sight of a carriage waiting outside, and sighs in relief. _I almost thought I would have to walk there on foot like yesterday. _The ebon carriage gleams beneath the sunlight, stately and imposing. The horses are lined up properly and standing quietly, unlike normal carriage horses. The coachman bows to her host. She is about to climb up the footplate when her host swings his arm like a bar in front of her. Puzzled, she looks up and finds his cold eyes staring down at her.

"I will ride inside the carriage. You will sit outside with the coachman."

Without waiting for a response, he climbs into the open carriage and signals impatiently for her to get seated next to the coachman. She stands dumbstruck for a second, trying to get to the perch in her confining kimono, before noticing that the coachman is giving her his hand. She gladly takes it and raises herself up to the dickey box. The wheels start rolling, leaving the Kuchiki manor behind. As their ride draws on, the magnificent manor gets further and further away until she can only see the crimson tips of its watch towers— glistening under the morning's sun.

...


End file.
